


undertale one shots.

by scottyzelsnyder



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of oc's fight, Genocide, different soul powers, not good but interesting ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottyzelsnyder/pseuds/scottyzelsnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my attempt to make some decent one shots and improve my writing ability hopefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I have been down this path many times.

I have learned all the secrets this place has had to offer me.

I pieced together all the ways to build them up before knocking them down.

I have seen everything this path has to offer and I relish in it the most.....but something seems off.

 

**"Welp i'm going to grillby's......Papyrus Do you want anything?"**

 

The dull clicking of my footsteps around the hall is all that can break the deafening silence.

The king Didn't even put up a good fight one slash and he was gone, the shocked face he made though reminded me of papyrus's when I killed him.

Asriel didn't show up this time he remembers what happened the last time around. I can't decide What I liked more killing that pathetic bag of bones or finally getting to talk face to face to the one who set me down this path.

A red demonic glow shimmers as I see my one friend in this underground prison, Chara..... We've been here before so many times If I didn't know any better that look on his face would make me think he was bored.

The dust stuck to my clothes almost feels heavier as I see the options once again presented to me. It seems so odd that even now he ask's knowing my answer to this question. ***ERASE***

There's that smile on his face again such a twisted thing it was like glee mixed with the promise of suffering. I can feel the power radiating all around us. A bright Light Is closing in.

The light stops abruptly and Chara is no longer smiling. That uneasy feeling I've had this time around is now back ten fold.

"It's him......Let's go have some Fun."

The world starts flickering and I find myself before the lab in hotlands. it's no longer an uneasy Feeling, Pressure seems to emanate from the building in front of me.

I'm shaking as I approach, Fear or excitement I can't tell more than likely both.

Despite it being in hotlands the lab is ice cold as I enter. It feels like i'm being pulled, no Sucked in as I move towards the elevator Alphys had hidden here.

It doesn't take long before the elevator loses power and starts plummeting to the Lab down below. The pressure is almost suffocating as I fall.

 

**"You think you are above consequences, don't you."**

 

Like nails on a chalkboard the words scraped across my mind.

I can't help but stumble out of the elevator as the safety's kick in and stops it at the exit.

This Place was not the lab I was used to finding down the elevator, no it was much more open and worn down.

My feet seem to move on their own as I walk down the long hallway.As I near the end I don't need to see around the corner to know something is their in that room waiting for me.

 

***** Just don't say I didn't warn you *****

 

The memory of what sans had said Seemed to worm it's way into my head, almost fresh as the first time I heard him say it.

I look around the corner and see A dark figure standing there.

 

**"Do you remember?"**

 

His words hurt,they are not simply heard but more forcefully engraved into my mind.

I see him turn his tall looming figure around to look at me, the lines around his face almost hypnotic to look at.

 

**"You should have listened to him."**

 

There's a glint in his eye as I see Giant Skeletal Hands forming in the air.

 

**"I have a plan for you."**

 

I see his Face form into a smile as I see the hands fly forwards faster than any attack I had seen before and Grabbed me, one around my chest and the other around my legs.

 

***Crunch***

 

I wish I could say I couldn't feel my legs but I very much can. All the monsters before had attacked my soul and after a time I grew used to that pain. This however was new and it felt like searing hot lava Burning it's way through my body. I couldn't help but scream in agony as the bones in my leg were all broken.

 

**"Screaming so much already?"**

 

His smile seemed wider than ever before.

 

**"Breaking you will not be so hard it seems."**

His words barely have time to register before I feel both the hands move...in opposite directions.

 

Everything felt so cold and blackness was closing in on all sides of my vision.

 

A faint noise of something seems to echo around me.

 

Blackness and a button is all I can see now, I feel the rising fire that is my determination helping me move toward the buttons.

 

The reset button is gone all I can do is load. I feel my confidence return as I hit the Load button.

 

I find myself in new surroundings it looked similar to the run down lab I was in before dying.

 

I see him there waiting,watching me. I decide not to waste time and I rush at him hoping he dies in one hit like the king.

I get within arms reach my arm outstretched knife in hand before a blinding white light is in front of me...He had summoned a blaster and fired it to stop me.

My arm was gone knife and all but the pain was back in a whole new spectrum of suffering. I'm Grasping the stump where my arm used to be before I see him bring his arm back and backhand me.

The look on his face I couldn't help but notice as I flew across the room was that of boredom.

 

I skid across the floor when I hit the ground and can do nothing but lay there as I see another Blaster appear above me and almost agonizingly slowly charge up before firing.This blaster was different EVERYTHING was different. I felt everything as if it was happening in slow motion from the beam tearing away my skin to the sudden numbness that followed.

 

That noise has returned even louder this time, I don't know what it is but it's infuriating.

Blackness and a button once again, and once again I continue.

 

This time around I dodge his blasters and get in close to attack before he dodges out of the way.

I feel the pressure fluctuate as I can feel my soul started changing colors...Green.

I see Spears flying at me and I move my shield to block them. I've done this song and dance plenty of times before with Undyne the melting.

I see him bring up A blaster as I deflect the last spear and I move my shield to intercept it. The blast rips trough the shield straight into me, and once again I'm met with darkness.

 

Load,Progress,Die This process repeats for so long as he keeps adding more and more colors to my soul.

The noise getting louder and closer each time.

It's feels like i'm fighting all the monsters at once with all these different attacks I endure, Eventually after many times I reach the end of it.

My body Hurts, my legs are aching, and I have nearly lost a grip on my knife many times. He on the other hand looks to not have even broken a sweat.

I slowly hobble my way towards him, and he makes no move to stop me.That damned smile on his face mocking me as I slowly make my way to him.

With the last bit of energy I have I lunge at him slamming my knife as deep into his chest as I can. My grin Stretching wide as I await the number.

My blood Runs cold as I see what pops up.

 

***0*** **Damage**

 

I can barely move as I see him seem to lean over me.

I can see it as his arm comes at me moving so fast I had no hope to dodge it. It hits me in the chest and proceeds to go all the way through it and out the other side.

 

The noise is much louder now than ever before and now I can finally make it out It sounds like laughter...to be more precise Sans laughter taunting me.

 

I feel something give away deep inside my soul at this realization. The burning fire of determination egging me on has stopped.

 

I don't care about any if this anymore. I can't win and all that this will lead to is more pain. I resolve to stay at the black screen where I can feel nothing.

 

It almost seems as if the world shifted at that thought. It felt like something was coming and a cold feeling of dread crept into me.

 

The pressure was back I could feel it. no. Please No. Fear enveloped my very being as the blackness seemed to somehow grow even darker.

 

**"So You won't load will you? Well then I will make you load."**

 

I felt my soul being dragged against my will towards the load button.

 

**"You are going to be here a VERY LONG TIME."**

 

My soul was above the button and I felt a load taking place.

 


	2. purple Vs orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a fight scene I had in mind.

The tension in the air was thick as she watched with a creeping sense of terror as the human approached her.

She had been fighting for so long even with her power boosted thanks to alphys it still wasn’t enough to stop this...this Demon, it would be an insult even to humans to call it that.

It was moving at an agonizingly slow pace,The look on it’s face of absolute sadistic bliss at seeing me so weak and brought to my knees.

I try to put as much hate and defiance into it as I stare into this human's eyes

I see the human’s face focus,there it is was the same look that it had every time it attacked, every time it made words appear.

Those words that slammed into monsters and tore into their bodies like a knife through butter.

I see the word form, DIE as it flew slowly towards me I felt my life flash before my eye...Papyrus ,Alphys, Asgore….I have failed.

The word is just at my face before I see a pillar of fire Erupt from the ground in front of me,I stare in shock as I see the word burn away like paper.

I hear the steps the crunching of loose rock underfoot as I see a figure walk in front of me flames jumping across his body like a living torch.

Andrew? alphy’s friend the one I had tried so hard to kill just a few days prior.He saved me...why.

I can feel the killing intent of the first human and andrew’s as well filling the room with a miasma that almost screams death.

He opens his mouth to speak , and I swear I can see a bit of flame escape as he talks in a snide almost smug manner “Oops looks like a broke your little word attack, care to try again and this time put some effort into it.”

The other human seems infuriated by this, I can see his face contort in rage as I see the words form, Destruction Obliterate Doom. They come flying forth at terrifying speeds.

A wall of fire surrounds Andrew burning away the words before they can hit.

Andrew laugh’s a cold hard laugh as he begins to walk towards the other human.

“I just realized the irony in this fucked up situation, you hurt people with words and I Have a literal flame shield to stop you.”

he stops a few feet away as he sees the human pull out something, I hear him laugh as he says “Alright if you think that will help you i'll let you get in a free hit” his voice smug and belittling as watches the human intently.

I see the human charge towards Andrew as he get’s closer, I can see see what looks like a toy knife, something inside yourself start to scream for him to move as the human comes closer I see him slam the toy knife into Andrew and you watch as you see the number pop up to show how much damage he just took the knot in your stomach disappears as you see it’s Zero damage, shock apparent on your face as you stare at him. *What?*

I see the human’s face shocked, Andrew is Shaking as he grabs the human's neck and lifts him off the ground, his other hand balled into a fist and flames covering it.

It’s then I realize that the shaking is him laughing even harder, suddenly it stops he looks at the human there eyes staring into each other the hatred radiating off of them so thick you can almost taste it.

I see Andrew grin a twisted sort of smile that sent chill down my spine and he says “against monsters that would have been dangerous Lethal in fact but against a human It’s just a dinky toy knife.” 

I can see Andrew’s soul vibrating violently and then I see something appear on it.   
Dread flows through me as I see what it is a crack.Andrew seems to notice as well the smug grin leaves his face as a look of understanding crosses his face.

I see his flaming hand hand unclench as he grabs the arm of the now struggling human pulling him as close as he can, Andrew looks at him and you hear him speak loudly “I was warned by alphys that taking the determination shot would boost my power but might have lethal side effects.” you hear a sigh leave him. He looks back at the human in his grip as he says “ looks like my time's nearly up but for the remainder” His malice filled grin comes back even bigger than before “You can burn with me”

The area starts to heat up exponentially, the human in andrew’s grip thrashing,screaming trying to get free as I see a cone of flames surround them both.

I can hear a manic laughter coming from Andrew as he yells “Come now why such the rush to leave? Why not stick around and let the fire Burn away Your sins.”

I can still his soul through the flames the cracks getting larger before I see his light orange soul Start to turn white. The cone of fire gets thinner but it starts to get lighter in color the screaming intensifies, agony and suffering fills the scream as it turns into an almost ungodly Howl.

The cone of fire Hurts to look at now and I can’t see anything any longer.

The ungodly screeching comes to a sudden stop as I see the cone of fire disappear, andrew stands there with what looks like ash all over him. His soul has cracks forming all over it and I can see his body pale with every passing second.

I can hear him let out a weak chuckle as he says “what do ya know looks like a human can be turned to dust too.” 

He looks towards you and tries to start walking to you,his body struggling to make shaky steps my way as I see him starting to deform.

He’s….He’s melting.

Andrew manages to get less than a step away from me before he collapses his legs no longer wanting to cooperate with him.

I feel grief welling up inside of me as I ask him “why?”

He let’s out another short chuckle as he replies “Because why not?” The shock that appears on my face must of seemed funny to him as I can see his slowly melting face smile.

His voice comes slightly garbled as he say “my time is here.” You hear his voice take on a sort of sad cheerfulness as he say “That was the last soul you need for you all to leave, Please respect my final wishes.” He looks me in the eye A faint look of determination in his as he tells me “Don’t ever be brought to your knees again, take my soul and get stronger.”

A look of shock and sadness takes its place on my face again.

his voice starts to get weaker and wavers for a moment as he say “They will be counting on you Undyne more now than ever before”

He looks so pale now his body starting to turn into a sickly goop I can see his soul now a dull orange starting to tug away from his body as I hear his voice weakly say “tell papyrus I’m sorry” There's pain so much pain in his eyes as he asks you “please can you just tell him I left it would break his heart to know I died”  
Tears I don’t know when they started but they were there pouring down my face as I quickly replied “yes”

The sadness in his eyes flickered and then disappeared and for a moment you could see a look of relief come across what little his of his face remained.

His body then started melting away quicker as I see his soul pull free.

I feel a hole in my stomach as I gently grab hold of his soul, the warmth from it soothing my frayed nerves, I pull it closer the warm feeling surrounding me as I absorb it.

There’s a brief rush of energy and almost a blissful moment of feeling stronger before it’s gone.

I shakily stand sadness and anger are leeching away at my strength as I start to walk towards the ashes of the other human.

The reality of what has happened hits me harder as I see the sickly dark purple of the human's soul laying there.

The feelings of weakness and anger at myself for failing hit me at full force tearing into me until I feel a warmth coming from the Andrew’s soul the comforting feeling knocking away the depressing feelings.

I bend down and roughly Grasp the sickly looking soul in my hand perhaps squeezing a bit too tightly as I feel hatred and disgust rolling off of it, trying to tear into me as best it can I feel the warmth from before push back against it harder.

I feel worn but with a new sense of purpose as I start the long trek back to Asgore’s home.

 

“Thank you Andrew.”


End file.
